Fácil como o amor
by Jhu Radcliffe
Summary: O silêncio é o melhor barulho possível entre um casal apaixonado, porque significa que o amor é tão completo que cala, pois nada precisa ser explicado e não existem palavras que descrevam o que é dito em um beijo. JL


Fácil como o amor. OU Silêncio.

"_Todos os lugares me levam até você. Todos os cheiros, as cores, o canto dos pássaros me leva até você. A neve caindo me leva mentalmente até você, do outro lado da sala vazia olhando o nada se desfacelar enquanto eu escrevo coisas idiotas em um papel totalmente rabiscado com o seu futuro nome de casada. Lily Evans Potter."_

A mágica reside em corações desesperados ou despedaçados por palavras tristes ou por sentimentos correspondidos em segredo. Ou talvez a mágica resida em corações mágicos, que esperam, acreditam, e torcem para que cada sorriso signifique uma vitória concreta que provará o que todos já sabem: o amor.

"_Eu só não consigo entender por que depois de todas as incríveis horas, minutos e segundos que passamos você não desiste de tentar complicar as coisas hesitando em se entregar de uma vez ao seu destino. Porque foi o destino que nos colocou juntos Lily. É esse o nosso destino."_

-

O silêncio é o barulho mais encantador que pode existir entre duas pessoas constrangidas. E entre duas pessoas que estão se evitando, talvez não mutuamente.

Lily olhou para o outro extremo da sala, na tentativa falha de decifrar o que quer que James estivesse escrevendo. O coração perdia uma batida ao menor pensamento, com certeza parte da mente hiperativa da garota, de que ele poderia estar escrevendo para uma outra menina qualquer. Afinal, _aquele alguém_ nunca jurara nada entre beijos, pelo menos até onde ela conseguia se lembrar.

A briga mais longa entre James e Lily durara três minutos e quarenta e sete segundos, segundo as contas dos demais marotos, que por muito pouco não foram atingidos pela porta de madeira quando a garota a abriu, no ápice da raiva e da força. Todas as outras discussões haviam sido silenciadas (ah, o silêncio) com um beijo, sem direito a juras de amor (segundo a perfeita memória de Peter e o caderno de anotações de Sirius). A 'briga-mais-longa' era a responsável pelas olhadelas furtivas e escondidas e pelos pedaços de papel ininteligíveis.

James tinha realmente a dificuldade supracitada em entender o que Lily via de tão difícil e complicado em dizer 'sim'. Na verdade, dizer 'sim' é bem difícil, ele pensava com ironia. Mais fácil era negar tudo. Negar é mais simples...

Lily tinha dificuldade, não citada até o momento, em compreender a pressa de James. Faltava um ano para a formatura, tudo bem. Mas não era como se eles fossem morrer uma semana depois de saírem de Hogwarts; ou assim ela espera. Eles iriam se ver. Não seriam desempregados, até porque em tempos de guerra a pior coisa é não ter seu nome constando em algum livro oficial.

A 'briga-mais-longa' tinha se iniciado por causa desse ponto em particular: a indecisão de Lily e a decisão precoce de James. Remus, Sirius e Peter tinham apostado para ver quem acertaria o tempo exato que o casal (ou ex casal, à sua escolha) ficaria sem se falar. Remus já havia perdido. Apostara em um dia. Entretanto a 'briga-mais-longa' não era uma brincadeira e agora já somava cinco dias. Se tudo desse certo hoje, ninguém ganharia. James não estava com vontade de pagar cinco galeões para nenhum dos amigos.

Os olhares do (ex) casal se cruzaram quando ambos decidiram se espiar ao mesmo tempo. Nenhum dos dois desviou nos primeiros segundos e foi de Lily o movimento decisivo.

Levantar.

E sair. Pelo quadro giratório, sentindo o olhar de James a perfurar pelas costas enquanto ela fazia o caminho para qualquer lugar longe o suficiente dos olhos hipnotizantes e perigosos do maroto.

James riu tristemente da própria situação e escreveu mais algumas palavras no papel rabiscado antes de se levantar também. Dobrou o projeto de carta sem cuidado algum e guardou no bolso mais fundo da calça antiga que estava vestindo. Olhou para o portal na esperança de ver a ruiva voltando e se jogando em seus braços. Não aconteceu. Ele subiu as escadas para o dormitório aparentemente sem se importar com a garota, mas o coração nunca mente e o dele estava gritando por perdão.

-

- Lily, você é uma heroína. – Remus falou, aparecendo de lugar nenhum ao lado da garota junto com os outros dois marotos.

O corredor estava vazio, de modo que pedir ajuda a um transeunte seria impossível. Mas quem a ajudaria quando ela estava encurralada por três dos garotos mais populares de Hogwarts?

- Exatamente flor, uma heroína. – confirmou Peter ante a expressão desentendida da garota.

A ruiva olhou para Sirius, como se pedisse uma explicação silenciosa sobre o que eles estavam falando. Heroína? Nunca mesmo! Sirius só deu os ombros displicentemente e sorriu.

- Eu não vou repetir que você é uma heroína Lily, eles já disseram duas vezes. – ele respondeu à pergunta muda da amiga. – Só nos acompanhe.

E foi desse jeito que Lily se viu carregada por três garotos para o lugar que tinha acabado de deixar, porém além das escadas do salão comunal.

-

- Eu não dou um passo a mais. – Lily falou segurando no corrimão de madeira que levava ao dormitório masculino. Ela estava cansada, mas não desistiria sem algum esforço. Mesmo que o esforço significasse ficar jogando o próprio peso para trás.

Seu rosto estava vermelho do cansaço gerado na tentativa de não subir as escadas. Porém os garotos eram três e ela era somente uma, fraca e sozinha. Cada degrau era uma conquista para eles e uma derrota para ela.

- Ah Lily, você precisa emagrecer... – Peter, que estava empurrando as costas dela, resmungou.

- Não preciso não! – a garota devolveu ofendida, colocando as mãos na cintura incisivamente.

Aproveitando a deixa, Peter a empurrou e Sirius e Remus, um segurando em cada braço, a puxaram até a porta. Lily prendeu a respiração e a cada milésimo de segundo ficava mais vermelha de raiva do trio.

- Boa Wormtail. Pode entrar Lily, a heroína. Seu príncipe míope precisa ser salvo do estado patético em que se encontra. – falou Sirius, fazendo uma falsa reverência com muitos floreios.

- Ainda bem que o Prongs não ouviu a parte do 'estado patético' Padfoot. – Remus riu. Isso foi a ultima coisa que Lily ouviu antes de ser arremessada para o interior do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano.

-

Contrariando todas as leis que poderiam existir sobre marotos, se é que existiam leis sobre eles ou entre eles, o quarto estava relativamente arrumado. O chão estava limpo e não havia nem uma peça de roupa à vista. Todas as camas estavam com o cortinado e não tinha nenhuma placa que indicava de quem era cada uma.

Lily pensou em chamar por James, mas se lembrou que se ele estivesse acordado já teria saído da cama e perguntado o que ela estava fazendo ali, no dormitório dele. O que fazia muito sentido na verdade, como ela logo percebeu, e fez com que, ao invés de chamar pelo garoto, Lily só desse meia volta e girasse a maçaneta.

A porta abriu e na soleira estavam sentados os outros três marotos, Sirius com um caderno, Peter com um relógio e Remus com a varinha apontada para os belos pés calçados com sapatinhos de boneca de Lily. Eles cochicharam rapidamente entre si, ignorando completamente a presença da garota.

- Pode voltar Lily. – Remus falou sem cutucando-a com a varinha. – Você tem um problema e James, bem... James também tem um. Vão resolver isso.

E novamente a garota foi empurrada para um quarto que não era dela e nem era como o quarto dos monitores chefes, mas estava tão organizado quanto e cheirava do mesmo jeito amigável.

-

Ela já estava ali dentro há cinco minutos, sem saber o que fazer. O silêncio (ah, o silêncio) ainda reinava apesar de a garota saber, meio incerta de como, que os outros três marotos estavam do outro lado da porta fazendo contas e apostas sobre o que se passava dentro do quarto.

James resmungou alguma coisa e Lily apurou os ouvidos. Ao menor barulho seria possível descobrir qual era a cama do maroto. Mas, aparentemente, ele também preferia o amado silêncio.

Decidida, Lily se viu abrindo cada uma das cortinas até achar o leito sagrada em que o maroto de cabelos espetados ressonava tranqüilamente. James não roncava, ele só respirava com algum barulho. Nada que atrapalhasse o sono de _alguém que eventualmente viesse a querer dormir com ele..._ Para a sorte de Lily esse alguém não era ela. Ela achava.

-

- Potter? James? - ela chamou em voz baixa, esperando que não conseguisse acordar o maroto. O chamado não fez o mínimo efeito, ela constatou com um sorriso. Poderia simplesmente fingir que ficara com pena de acordá-lo e dizer que voltaria mais tarde. Iria para o próprio quarto, faria as malas e pegaria o trem para Londres. Então acordaria do sonho em que estava imersa. Provavelmente o em que pegava o trem...

- Você vai ter que _encostar_ nele Lily querida. – disse Remus olhando por uma minúscula fresta aberta da porta. A ruiva se assustou e virou-se, cruzando os braços.

Sirius e Peter confirmaram pela mesma fresta e a olharam da garota para o garoto adormecido e sorriram maliciosamente. Lily tentou não gargalhar com os gestos obscenos que os dois faziam, descruzou os braços e sacudiu as mãos, na tentativa de indicar a Remus que já estava na hora de fechar a porta.

James se mexeu na cama de dossel, que rangeu reclamando do peso sobre ela. A ruiva olhou para os lados sem saber o que fazer, enquanto assistia outro movimento repentino do maroto.

- _James_? Potter não acorde, por favor. – Lily murmurou, caminhando em direção a cama não tão silenciosa.

Ela parou a mão estendida em direção ao maroto. Os olhos de James estavam obviamente fechados, mas se mexiam como se ele estivesse tendo algum sonho perigoso ou divertido, o rosto não expressava nada além.

A garota sorriu ao perceber que James só vestia uma calça e dirigiu seu olhar para a porta. Bem, nunca se sabe quando Sirius, Peter e Remus vão desistir de esperar e simplesmente abrir a porta e a empurrar em cima do quarto maroto.

Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar esse pensamente, respirou fundo e decidiu se aproximar, encostando em James com a maior suavidade que conseguiu. Não foram necessários duas sacudidelas e o maroto já estava sentado na cama, encarando Lily como se ela fosse um ser vindo de outro planeta.

- Você está com raiva de mim lembra? – ele falou esfregando os olhos com uma mão e procurando os óculos na mesa de cabeceira com a outra.

- Lembro. – ela respondeu, após dar alguns passos para trás e sentar na cama em frente a do maroto. – Mas não é legal.

- Então depois de dizer que era melhor terminar você decidiu de repente que brigar não é legal? – ele perguntou colocando os óculos e recostando no travesseiro com uma expressão desconfiada, apesar de estar rindo e comemorando por dentro.

- Foi. Mas do jeito que você diz parece bem pior do que realmente é.

Lily não conseguia entender o porquê da aparente incerteza de James sobre o fato de ela estar pedindo para voltar a namorá-lo. Começar a namorar na verdade, mas isso é o que menos importa. Pessoas normais ficam felizes quando alguém pede desculpas.

- Desculpa. – ela acrescentou rapidamente.

- Por? – ele perguntou com curiosidade má fingida. – Por ter me feito de idiota? Ou quem sabe por ter terminado comigo sem um motivo concreto? Ah, não seria por que você estava mentindo pra si mesma escondendo que me ama, seria? Porque ai você deveria pedir desculpas pra você mesma Lily.

A ruiva abriu a fechou a boca repetidas vezes, como um peixe fora d'água, sem ser capaz de falar uma palavra sequer. Deitou na cama em que se encontrava e escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Sentia-se queimar de vergonha.

O silêncio encheu o quarto novamente e deitada na cama Lily não percebeu que a porta fora novamente aberta pelos marotos, que receberam com felicidade com sinais positivos de James. E com não tanta felicidade os acenos de dispensa quando a garota se sentou.

- Eu já pedi desculpa...

- Desculpa não é o suficiente. – James riu. – Você me privou de muitos momentos de felicidade. Você deveria ser presa por isso. Privar uma pobre criança de felicidade em tempos tão tristes...

- Cala a boca James. – ela riu. Levantou foi sentar-se na beirada da cama do maroto, sacudindo a cabeça em falsa reprovação. Ela sorriu e bateu de leve na perna do maroto.

- Então está tudo bem entre, você sabe, entre nós? – ele perguntou cruzando os braços após passar a mão pelo cabelo desarrumado.

A calma aparente não era acompanhada pelos batimentos do coração do maroto e nem da garota, ambos acelerados. James descruzou os braços nus e esticou a mão em direção a garota. Sem hesitar, Lily agarrou a mão do menino e se aproximou o suficiente para sentir que o nervosismo emanava dele do mesmo jeito que dela.

- Sou eu quem pergunto. – ela respondeu evasivamente. – Está tudo bem entre nós?

- Só se você me fizer uma promessa.

- O que você quiser. – Lily confirmou sem demora.

- É só prometer que você não vai surtar de novo e terminar, porque eu quero casar e ter filhos com você e se nós terminarmos vai ficar meio complicado.

- Eu prometo. – ela confirmou, rindo dos planos futuros do casal.

A porta se abriu com um estrondo e Sirius, Remus e Peter entraram e se jogaram na cama que o casal ocupava. James sustentou por segundos uma expressão indefinível que fez Lily dar os ombros e rir.

- Eu sabia que você não iria resistir Lily, minha heroína. – disse Sirius rindo e bagunçando o cabelo de James sem muita necessidade.

Seria a hora perfeita para Lily erguer uma sobrancelha se ela soubesse como fazer tal coisa. Na falta disso, ela preferiu estreitar os olhos verdes o máximo que conseguia, esperando que surtisse o mesmo efeito.

- Heroína Lily, porque você ficou cinco dias inteiros ignorando a presença do James. Ninguém tinha feito isso antes, apesar do Sirius ter tentando no quinto ano... – Remus explicou rindo.

- Não importa o quanto ela tentasse, ela acabaria voltando pra mim. – James comentou olhando para a ruiva com um sorriso.

Lily não pôde evitar sorrir de volta e abraçou o maroto. Os outros três amigos gritaram e bateram palmas como se estivessem comemorando alguma vitória no quadribol contra a Sonserina.

James, ainda abraçado à ruiva, pediu mentalmente que os outros marotos saíssem do quarto, pedido atendido sem grande demora. O casal permaneceu abraçado por mais alguns segundos, sem perceber quando os amigos saíram, deixando para trás o caderno de anotações e o grande relógio tiquetaqueante.

Os olhares se cruzaram novamente e então os olhos se fecharam, dando lugar a um beijo que fora esperado e imaginado constantemente durante todos os dias de distância entre eles.

O silêncio é o melhor barulho possível entre um casal apaixonado, porque significa que o amor é tão completo que cala, pois nada precisa ser explicado e não existem palavras que descrevam o que é dito em um beijo. Ah, o silêncio.

-

- Você não estava dormindo quando eu entrei aqui, estava?

- Não, eu não estava.

- Então você ficou me observando o tempo todo?

- É. Grande parte do tempo, na verdade. Eu não estava olhando para você nas horas em que _você_ estava olhando pra mim.

- Você é um idiota, sabia?

- Sabia. Agora que tal você apagar a luz e ficar em silêncio? Eu acho que nós vamos conseguir ouvir o canto dos passarinhos primeiro que todo mundo esta manhã...

-

FIM.

Ene/A: Isso foi um surto pós fim de algo que poderia ter mudado a minha vida. E que talvez mude, vai saber. Anyways, eu escrevi e publiquei, então você que leu, comente por favor, ok? Obrigada por lerem desde já. E a _ele_, obrigada e desculpa. BjOx pessoas!!


End file.
